feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Wolfs
Spirit Wolfs are wolfs who are Sort of like spirits. They communicate with both worlds of Heaven and Hell to send messages and give warnings to the reality wolf world. They cover their identity up and hide in their wolf form but in the real Feral Realms world instead of the worlds above and below. If the Spirit Wolf is evil they can still communicate with both worlds. It doesn't truly matter what you are you will still be able to communicate with the worlds. The spirit wolf also has abilities. Because of their spirit power they are able to Teleport and they can still fight normally. They can also grant the spirits from above and below to come to the real world when needed. Spirit Wolfs can also Fight normally like stated before when in a fight they must stay in their form and cannot shift into their spirit form until after the fight. If someone disobeyed the rules then they would have to pay the price the rules of a spirit wolf will be below. Spirit Wolfs were founded in Feral Realms. They were not founded by anywhere else. Read below for the history of a Spirit Wolf. History Of A Spirit Wolf The history of a Spirit Wolf started when a Young male wolf was Roaming around his name was Anubus. Anubus was clueless about this territory He was walking into a cave when he saw a blue light from a distance as Anubus walked in he then saw a clear vision of another wolf a female wolf this wolf was slim with glowing blue eyes as Anubus got closer to the female he noticed she was inside a waterfall as he walked into the waterfall he then fell into the water deeper something was pulling his feet down. As he felt it he was yelping in fear a strong force then yanked him down by now his head went under but he realized as he looked around that it wasn't water he was standing in. It was normal ground he saw two wolves one white wolf and one black wolf the black wolf had piercing red eyes and the white wolf had icey blue eyes. The white wolf told him to step forward as she placed her nose onto the males forehead his eyes glew white he felt a surge of something going through his body it was a strong feeling that enlightened him Anubus flinched as the energy became stronger and more hard to handle when the energy stopped flowing he looked up weakly not knowing what to say or do the black wolf then growled signaling him forward the wolf went up to the black wolf who smelt to be a male. The male wolf bit hard into Anubus's shoulder blood poured out of his shoulder he yelped loudly as the male's sharp jaws sank into his flesh. Anubus then felt another kind of energy approach him. He suddenly felt slashes and cuts going through his pelt and Anubus's eyes glew black. He felt hatred and negativity fill his body he snarled biting at the air once the Black furred leader lifted his bloody jaws out of Anubus's shoulder Anubus then felt a surge of relief his eyes turned back into his normal colored eyes and he sighed his greened colored eyes then started to glow as both of the wolfs powers combined inside of him. His eyes then became pupil less causing him just have plan green eyes. As the wolfs began to walk away he had no idea what just happened to him. He turned around and saw a portal leading back into the real world he entered through it and went straight back into the world. He soon learned how his Powers worked and found himself a mate. His mate was beautiful her name was Hathor. Based on the Egyptian Godess. She was in love with Anubus and soon they had a pup named Grim. Grim was born with pupil less eyes like her fathers But they were white instead of green. Both parents soon found out that Grim had the power of her dad. As she grew up her parents got murdered by another wolf. From there other things happened to the young female wolf causing her to become filled with hatred. Evil took over her causing her to turn to the dark side. She always had that evil in her somewhere throughout her childhood. She then got ahold of both worlds like her dad did heaven and hell meeting the same wolves her dad did. She got messages and warnings from them. Unlike her dad she discovered more of her power than he did with his power. She became dangerous after a while she decided to name this new speices the Spirit Wolf due to connecting with the spirits and her abilities. And till this day she roams around Feral Realms. Rules Of A Spirit Wolf # Just because your a spirit Wolf does not mean that you can Power Play so do not do that. # If anyone reports someone power playing you will have to give up your power # Spirit Wolfs have many abilities those will be listed below as well use those abilities only # Your powers will be allowed in a fight but if you use your spirit form at all to try and get out of it it will not active # You still have to go by the wolf code. no matter what 6.Have fun with your powers. Don't use them the wrong way though Spirit Wolf Abilities Teleportation- Allows A spirit wolf to teleport Spirit Form- Allows A spirit wolf to shift into spirit form (Does not activate in a fight) Speed- Spirit Wolfs are able to have speed like a cheetah Contacting Spirits- Spirit Wolfs are able to contact the spirits of Hell and Heaven Pupilless eyes- Spirit Wolves have pupil less eyes once they get their power Invisablity- Allows you to become unseen from other wolves These are only some of the abilities a spirit wolf could have. And this is the species of spirit wolves. Join our species now.